


Ryuurai school of magic info and info on teachers and students

by JapaneseSnowPrincess



Series: Life of the students at the Japanese private magic school Ryuurai [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Many many Tenipuri characters, My au school info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: Basically just me posting about my HP AU, if you want to use any of it just message and ask. I have spent way to much time looking up the meaning of wand wood, cores, patronuses and animagi





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Ryuurai (all male private school, the female equivalent is Kaminari Daija)

* * *

 

Houses:

Oda – Brave, Cautious, Amenable, Usually very physically strong

Toyotomi – Cunning, Ambitious, Loyal (in a self-sacrificing kind of way), Intelligent, Practical

Tokugawa – Lucky, Loyal (in a friendship way), Reflective, Unyielding, Obstinate

Ikko-Ikki – Peaceful but territorial, Very loyal to certain people and would do anything to keep those people safe, Kind, Unmoveable

* * *

 

Teachers:

Transfiguration - Ryuzaki

Charms - Osamu

Herbology - Banji

Potions and Alchemy - Sakaki

Astronomy - Kuroba then Yamato

DADA - Saotome/Nanjiro

History of Magic - Ojii

Ancient Runes - Kurobe

Care of Magical creatures - Nyuudou

Magical theory – Nanjiro

Arithmancy – Kurobe

Divination and Xylomancy - Kuroba then Yamato

Ghoul studies - Saito

Muggle Studies - Aoi

Ancient studies - Nanjiro

Music - Irie

Ailments and cures - Sakaki and Banji

Flying and Quidditch coach - Tsuge

 

Heads of Houses:

Ryuzaki - Oda

Osamu - Ikko-Ikki

Sakaki - Tokugawa

Ojii – Toyotomi

* * *

 

**Oda:**

 

Sanada:

Patronus -

Full

1st year comer

Barn owl named Kane

Oak wand with Dragon Heartstring

Electives: Care of Magical Creatures, Magical theory and Ancient studies

___

Tachibana:

Patronus -

Full

1st year comer

Asian Barred Owlet named Soramu

Apple wand with Dragon Heartstring

Electives: Alchemy, Ailments and Cures and Care of Magical Creatures

___

Akazawa:

Patronus -

Full

1st year comer

Akun Eagle-Owl named Kenya

Ash wand with Unicorn Tail Hair

Electives: Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy

___

Yanagisawa:

Patronus -

Muggle Born

1st year comer

African Grass-Owl named Riku

Cherry wand with Kelpie hair

Electives: Ancient Studies and Magical Theory

___

Akutsu:

Patronus -

Half

1st year comer

Scottish fold called Mashiro

Fir wand with Dragon Heartstring

Electives: Ailments and cures and Care of Magical Creatures

___ 

Sengoku:

Patronus -

Full

1st year comer

Ginger Bengal cat named Touya

Hazel wand with Kelpie hair

Electives: Magical Theory and Muggle Studies

___ 

Gakuto:

Patronus -

Full

1st year comer

Savannah cat named Ikumin

Maple wand with Veela hair

Electives: Care of Magical Creatures and Alchemy

___ 

Shishido:

Patronus –

Muggle Born

1st year comer

Spotted Wood Owl called Shunsuke

Poplar wand with Dragon Heartstring

Electives: Care of Magical Creatures and Alchemy

___

Bane:

Patronus –

Full

1st year comer

Tuxedo cat named Hinata

Redwood wand with Dragon Heartstring

Electives: Care of Magical Creatures, Ailments and cures and Alchemy

___ 

Davide:

Patronus -

Full

2nd year comer

Ocicat named Reiji

Rowan wand with Dragon Heartstring

Electives: Care of Magical Creatures and Alchemy

___ 

Kamio:

Patronus -

Full

2nd year comer

Somali cat named Izaki

Spruce wand with Jackalope Antler

Electives: Care of Magical Creatures and Animagi studies

___ 

Momo:

Patronus -

Full

2nd year comer

Philippine Scops Owl called Shuuti

Silver lime wand with White River Monster spine

Electives: Care of Magical Creatures and Animagi studies

___ 

Yuuta:

Patronus –

Full

2nd year comer

Egyptian Mau cat named Kaiki

Willow wand with Horned Serpent horn

Electives: Wandlore and Divination

___

Muromachi:

Patronus -

Full

2nd year comer

Brown hawk owl named Yuuji

Cherry wand with Phoenix feather

Electives: Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Studies and Magical Theory

___

Hiyoshi:

Animagi -

Patronus –

Full

2nd year comer

Tonkinese cat named Akki

Ash wand with Dragon Heartstring

Electives: Care of Magical Creatures and Magical Theory

___ 

Akaya:

Animagi –

Patronus -

Full

2nd year comer

Singapura cat named Ryutaro

Dogwood wand with Rougarou hair

Electives: Care of Magical Creatures and Magical Theory

___ 

Kinchan:

Animagi –

Patronus –

Full

3rd year comer

Amazonian Pygmy-Owl named Kido

Yew wand with Dittany stalk

Electives: Care of Magical Creatures and Music

___ 

Aoi:

Animagi –

Patronus –

Full

3rd year comer

American wirehair named Yashiro

Plum wand with Kelpie hair

Electives: Care of Magical Creatures, Magical Theory and Muggle Studies

___

Ryuji and Ryoma:

5th Year Prefects

 

 

**Toyotomi:**

 

Fuji:

Animagi –

Patronus –

Full

1st year comer

Tabby cat called Aiba

Acacia wood with Thunderbird tail feather

Electives: Alchemy, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical creatures

___

Yukimura:

Animagi –

Patronus –

Half

1st year comer

Eurasian eagle owl named Toshi and Cat named Ouji

Maple wand with Thunderbird tail feather

Electives: Alchemy, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical creatures

___

Atobe:

Patronus -

Full

1st year comer

Dog named Beat, Cat named Miu and Eagle owl named Kazuki

Acacia wand with Phoenix tail-feather

Electives: Ancient Runes, Magical Theory and Care for Magical Creatures

___

Atsushi:

Patronus –

Half

1st year comer

Japanese bobtail called Yugo

Black Walnut wand with White River Monster spine

Electives: Alchemy, Music and Care for Magical Creatures

___

Shinji:

Patronus –

Muggle Born

2nd year comer

Black cat named Kenti

Hazel wand with Jackalope antler

Electives: Music and Arithmancy

___

Zaizen:

Animagi –

Patronus -

Half

2nd year comer

Black cat named Ryuji

Pine wand with White River Monster spine

Electives: Muggle studies and Music

___

Echizen:

Patronus -

Full

3rd year comer

Himalayan cat named Karupin

Holly wand with Phoenix tail feather

Electives: Ancient Runes, Care of magical creatures and Magical Theory

___

Ochi and Mori:

5th Year Prefects

 

 

**Tokugawa:**

 

Tezuka:

Patronus -

Full

1st year comer

Half-lynx cat named Zaichou

Oak wand with Thunderbird tail feather

Electives: Ancient Runes, Care of Magical creatures and Magical Theory

___

Mizuki:

Patronus –

Muggle Born

1st year comer

Persian cat named Miyako

Ash wand with Kneazle Whisker

Electives: Magical theory and Ancient Runes

___

Nitobe:

Patronus –

Muggle Born

1st year comer

Scops owl named Yuuma

Aspen wand with Snallygaster Heartstring

Electives: Magical theory and Arithmancy

___

Yuushi:

Patronus -

Full

1st year comer

Tabby named Satsuki

Beech wand with Coral core

Electives: Magical Theory, Divination and Ancient Studies

___

Jirou:

Animagi –

Patronus –

Half

1st year comer

Ginger cat named Tomogo

Alder wand with Kelpie hair

Electives: Divination and Ancient Studies

___

Yagyuu:

Patronus -

Muggle Born

1st year comer

Eagle owl named Masa

Beech wand with Kitsune Tail Hair

Electives: Music, Ancient Studies and Magical Theory

___

Niou:

Animagi –

Patronus -

Full

1st year comer

Eagle owl named Toru

Acacia wand with Veela Hair

Electives: Music, Ancient Studies and Magical Theory

___

Marui:

Animagi –

Patronus -

Full

1st year comer

Half-kneazle named TakaTaka

Plum wand with Phoenix feather

Electives: Alchemy, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies

___

Chitose:

Patronus -

Full

1st year comer

A cat (?) named Tonchan

Cherry wand with Thestral Tail Hair

Electives: Divination and Ancient Studies

___

Kita:

Patronus –

Full

2nd year comer

Munchkin cat named Jin

Spruce wand with Kelpie hair

Electives: Care of Magical Creatures and Alchemy

___

Kaneda:

Patronus -

Muggle Born

2nd year comer

Oriental Bay-Owl named Kaisei

Ebony wand with Unicorn Tail Hair

Electives: Ancient Studies and Music

___

Byoudin and Tono:

5th year prefects

\---

Yamato:

Headboy

 

**Ikko-Ikki:**

 

Oishi:

Animagi –

Patronus –

Muggle Born

1st year comer

Tabby cat named Reo

Willow wand with Unicorn tail hair

Electives: Ailments and cures, Music and Care of Magical creatures

___

Eiji:

Animagi –

Patronus -

Full

1st year comer

Elf owl named Shun

Chestnut wand with Unicorn tail hair

Electives: Music and Care of Magical creatures

___

Shiraishi:

Animagi –

Patronus -

Full

1st year comer

White cat named Hide and Beetle named Kabriel

Chestnut wand with Unicorn tail hair

Electives: Alchemy, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical creatures

___

Kenya:

Animagi –

Patronus –

Full

1st year comer

Iguana called Speedy

Cherry wand with Unicorn tail hair

Electives: Music, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures

Job: Musician

___

Saeki:

Patronus –

Full

1st year comer

Bombay cat called Kaname

Cedar wand with Thunderbird Tail Feather

Electives: Ghoul Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Magical Theory

___

Shuudo:

Patronus -

Full

1st year comer

Cornish Rex called Kota

Larch wand with Horned Serpent horn

Electives: Art, Music and Ghoul Studies

___

NomuTaku:

Patronus -

Muggle Born

1st year comer

Vermiculated Screech-Owl called Daiki

Hornbeam wand with Dittany stalk

Electives: Art, Music and Ghoul Studies

___

Choutarou:

Patronus -

Full

2nd year comer

Birman cat called JinJin

Rowan wand with White River Monster spine

Electives: Care of Magical Creatures, Alchemy and Magical Theory

___

Kaidoh:

Animagi –

Patronus –

Muggle Born

2nd year comer

Himalayan cat called Sana

Rowan wand with Kelpie Hair

Electives: Care of Magical Creatures and Magical Theory

___

Dan:

Patronus -

Full

3rd year comer

Northern Saw-whet Owl called Kawakami

Alder wand with Phoenix feather

Electives: Care of Magical Creatures, Magical Theory and Xylomancy

___

Duke and Tanegashima:

5th year prefects

 

What the school looks like and its features:

This is what the school looks like from the side

First years have a test to get in and when they arrive at the drawbridge (which would be located on the left side of this picture) in lowers into the moat and they go under for the test. On the right side of the picture there is a massive forest which houses many magical creatures such as the Kitsune, the magical fox race which used to be very common in Japan but were culled by muggles due to fear during the warring states period.

The magical castle looks smaller outside than on the inside.

On the inside it looks more like a European mansion but each head of house can choose what their house looks like.

The entrance hall looks something like this:

(ignore what is on the side of the bottom of the stairs)

On the left side there are pictures of previous headmasters and a suit of armour in front of a tapestry leading to the four houses and on the other side is a large picture of Nanjiro and his family, including Karupin, and another suit of armour behind which is the communal dining room which is only used for special occasions (students eat in house dining rooms)

The tapestry is enchanted to know the house of each student and transports them to their area which is actually far away from the school so they can accommodate more students.  

The houses are, as said earlier, themed by the head of house.

Oda, styled by Ryuzaki, is quite traditionally Japanese with their dining room looking like:

Their common room looking like:

 (minus the tv)

The rooms look like:

(minus the tv)

As the Oda students do not share rooms as they are typically the smallest house

Toyotomi, styled by Ojii, is kinda ocean/boat cabin themed with the dining room looking like:

(again minus the tv)

The common room looking like:

And the dorms like:

Toyotomi tends to have big years so there tends to be 8 in a dorm at a time

Tokugawa, styled by the ever extra Sakaki, of course is themed like a European Chateau with the dining area looking like:

The common room looking like:

And the dorm rooms looking like:

Ikko-Ikki, designed by Osamu and holy Christ he is insane, has a beach hut/resort theme with the dining room looking like:

The communal area like:

(ignore the waitress)

And the dorm rooms like:


	2. Classrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back onto the main school and then diagon alley and hogsmead equivalents

The classrooms all look very different and again depend of the teacher and subject

Transfiguration - Ryuzaki

Charms - Osamu

Herbology – Banji

Potions and Alchemy - Sakaki

Astronomy - Kuroba then Yamato  

DADA - Saotome/Nanjiro

History of Magic - Ojii

Ancient Runes – Kurobe

Care of Magical creatures - Nyuudou

Magical theory – Nanjiro

Arithmancy – Kurobe

Divination and Xylomancy - Kuroba then Yamato and Ghoul studies - Saito

Muggle Studies - Aoi

Ancient studies - Nanjiro

 by Gleb Alexandrov

Music - Irie

Ailments and cures - Sakaki and Banji

 

I tried to use as few harry potter ones as possible

 

The library looks like:

(the plant is Fuji’s fault) [Don’t know who drew this, I just found it online, if anyone knows please message me and I will add it

 

 

As they are in Japan they can’t go to diagon alley or hogsmead so I made Japanese equivalents:

The Diagon alley equilivent is behind a arcade machine on the top floor of Sega in Akihabara.

It has a similar device to the school and transports the people to a street in the countryside which is barred from muggles.

The street looks like:

And it has many shops.

A wand shop run by a 60 year old Metamorphmagus, called Hamazaki Yoshi who went to school with Ryuzaki and her teenage daughter, Suzu. Suzu despite being very young is able to do magic without word or wand:

A potion ingredient shop and a potion equipment shop run by two people who hate each other as they used to sell the same things but came to an agreement but every so often one of them breaks it:

(Equipment) run by a grumpy old man named Yako

(Ingredient)

A pet shop with a magical forest in the back run by a kinda hippie, transgender woman who went to Ryuurai:

The bank which is run entirely by wizards as they don’t trust goblins looks like this:

Many workers here are not friendly to muggle-borns due to the attack on the Kitsune race

There’s the bookshop that looks like:

It’s run by a veela woman who moved to Japan and she is very friendly and loves books

There’s a broomstick shop run by a couple. One is British and went to Hogwarts and the other went to the state school Mahou Tokoro as his parents couldn’t afford Ryuurai:

The robe shop looks quite modern and is run by a muggle-born witch who also sells muggle clothes there:

There are a couple of Japanese and western restaurants:

Fuji-shop is owned by the Fuji family and they do hot plate Japanese food (Can be Fuji and Yuuta's family but not in mine)

The woodchime is a western restaurant owned by a French and American couple.

 

 

The hogsmead equivalent is Amegawa and looks like:

It’s a nearby island and bother Ryuurai and Kaminari Daija go there to shop

Similar shops to Hogsmead but no places to drink as drinking is illegal in Japan until 19 for wizards.

There’s a sweet shop:

 with magical Japanese sweets such as one which can turn your head invisible for 10 minutes 

A magical toy shop:

A medicine shop for pets:

A post office:

A broomstick repair shop:

A musical instrument shop:

And various restaurants:


End file.
